


Let Me Help

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Tenderness, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: David has a nightmare. Patrick is there to help him.46: "Go back to sleep."87: "Let me help."





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee_Flavored_Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick can feel David kick him in the leg and him rustling in the sheets. He cracks his eyes open and sees David’s face contorted, his eyebrows are scrunched together and his mouth is slightly parted with the smallest pleads escaping his lips.

“Please no,” David says suddenly, twisting up further into the sheets.

Patrick touches David’s shoulder and says, “David…” David’s eyes snap open and he breathes in the biggest breath Patrick has ever seen. David twists away from him. Patrick says, “It’s me, baby,” as he turns his bedside lamp on.

David covers his eyes at the sudden burst of light before lowering his arm and looking at Patrick. He still looks scared but his eyes and his expression softens once he sees him clearly. There are tears running down David’s face and he says so softly, “Patrick.”

“I’m here,” Patrick says taking David’s hand in his and kissing the back of it. David moves closer to him and cuddles up next to him. Patrick tucks David underneath his chin keeping him close to his heart, his arms wrapped tightly around him. He can feel David crying against him, the small tremors racking his body as he’s pressed against him. “Shhh,” Patrick hums, “It’s okay, I’m right here, baby,” He says softly running his hands up and down David’s back and arms.

Eventually, David’s breathing returns to normal and the tremors of his crying have stopped. David moves away just a bit and says softly, “I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened in your dream?” Patrick asks, ignoring David’s words. David shakes his head no, looking away from Patrick’s gaze. Patrick hooks his finger under David’s chin and brings it up so they are eye to eye. He says softly, “Let me help.”

David’s eyes shine with tears again and he closes his eyes, a couple of tears escaping the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Patrick wipes them away with his thumb. He presses a small kiss to David’s lips. David kisses him back just as softly.

When Patrick pulls back, just slightly, still staying close to David, he says, “I’m always here, David. We don’t need to talk about it now but whenever you do want to, I’m right here.”

David nods his head and says, “I know. Maybe in the morning?”

“Okay,” Patrick says softly.

David lowers himself back down the bed. He says, “You can turn off the lights.”

Patrick turns the light off and gets back down into the bed. He wraps his arm around David pulling him half on top of him, keeping him close to his heart where he will always be.

David holds Patrick just as tight, listening to the steady rhythm of Patrick’s heart. He brings his hand up to caress Patrick’s face. He kisses him at the base of his jaw and he feels Patrick kiss the top of his head. He smiles to himself and says, “I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you, David,” Patrick says, his free hand coming to rest on top of David’s over his heart. “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
